


Kiss Me Now

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [11]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Baking Cookies/Pies</p><p>Summary: Mark decides to make gingerbread cookies as an unspoken apology for the kiss and the idea seems to work until Jack utters the last words had ever thought he would hear from that mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I thought this would be a cute thing to do. I swear though that half of these stories have little to do with the prompt but oh well. Also I am sorry this is late; stuff happened in my family but everything is good now. Also in a week or so I will be starting a new Septiplier shorts series for pretty much anything: rated G-R, AUs, Death fics, Request fics, the only thing I am excluding is certain kinks but even that's not many. Also for the shorts I already have a guardian angel Au planned along with a reincarnation Au and a Hogwarts AU cause I am trash XD. Enjoy!! (P.S. if you get the game reference in this then you get a virtual cookie!!)

//x//

The loud noises were what made Mark peer into the living room, just in time to Jack dive over the back of the couch, his shoulders and head hitting the cushions as his bare feet and jean clad legs hit the floor. In his right hand, he clutched a Nerf pistol. That explained a little better what all the noise had been.

Jack noticed Mark was standing there as he was turning over onto his stomach and lifted one pale finger to his lips. Curiosity won out and Mark rolled to crouch next to Jack.

"Why are you playing this in the house?" Mark whispered as Jack peered over the top of the sofa, looking for the other men.

"It's snowing outside, Mark," Jack said as he ducked back down and shot Mark a blinding grin. "Bob's winnin' this round. He got Matt."

There was a small pop seconds before a foam bullet struck Jack's clothed shoulder. Wade ducked back behind the chair he had been crouched behind as Jack stood up. "Damn it Wade!," Jack said before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Bob!! I found Wade! He's in the living room!"

"Hey!" Wade called out as he rushed from the room. "That's playing dirty."

 

Jack turned around and shrugged before grinning with that bright smile of his. Then he got a good look at Mark and asked," Why are you covered in flour, Markimoo?"

"I was fixing cookies. Do want some?"

 

"Wouldn't turn down a cookie," Jack said as he followed Mark into the kitchen where a batch was still cooking but a cool pan was sitting on the counter. Jack took a cookie from the cooling pan and sunk his teeth in with a little contented noise. Mark couldn't help but stare at the happy little expression on the Irishman's face.

"What's up with that dopey smile?"

Mark hadn't even realized he had been smiling and turned away.

" Mark, what's up? You've been acting weird since the kiss."

"I didn't' think you remembered that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. you were drunk and I wasn't. I should have had more control and.." He was cut off by a finger against his lips.

"Mark ye didn't do anythin' wrong. If ya are so worried about it then kiss me. I'm sober so kiss me. Kiss me now."

Mark eyes widened but his body was moving and words were coming out of his mouth before his brain registered anything.

"Okay then Chloe," Mark said as he fingers found their way into Jack's hair and his lips fell to his. He was sure he could have stood in that kitchen forever basking in that kiss and the ones that followed but then the oven beeped announcing the next batch of cookies where done.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the 'kiss me now' and 'chloe' bits then you really need to go watch Jack's playthough of Life is Strange because it is amazing. Pricefield forever!!!!


End file.
